Dark Light
by carbenia.anthony1
Summary: I am Anthony and this is my story a story of a choice between light and dark or possibly finding a balance between the two.Rated M for violence,alcohol use,drug use,and possibly future sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Light

My name is Anthony and I am a keyblade wielder and this is my story.

One day me and my friend Elena were working and it started to storm so we started to run to the greenhouse where we worked at, while we were running I looked at her and said "where the hell did this storm come from." She replied "I haven't the foggiest, how the hell am i suppose to know, do I look like a weather women to you?"Then the ground started to shake and these black shadows came off the ground and they tried to attack did a spinning back kick to one of them that was coming at her back, then I kicked one in what i assumed to be its face and it went flying.

After we knocked a couple more of them back we started to get overwhelmed, everything was starting to look helpless then I started to feel strength and I felt a weight in my hand that a couple of seconds ago wasnt there I yell as loud as I can "ELENA DUUUUCK" then I swing my body in a circle and all of the shadows around me were cut in half and disapeared into shadowy I looked down into my hand and was really surprised by what I saw it was very sharp about four an half feet long, it had styled white flames running halfway up the sides with black in between the flames and full black up to what looked like a key head it was half black and half white also but shaped like flames and very sharp looked at me and said "What the hell is that thing." I reply "I haven't got a damn clue, but it kills them." Then Elena starts getting attacked again,but before I could get to her something very similar to what i know wielded appeared in her hand,it was about three and half feet long, it looked like a old fashioned key only it looked like it was made out of wood until she chopped six shadows in half with one that we made quick work of the remaining shadows.

After we finished all of the shadows we started running back towards the half-way there we were stopped by a nine feet tall version of the shadows, I run towards it and try to cut it in half but its skin was like armor and I only did a little bit of damage and it punches me and i go flying back about ten feet,after I go flying back Elena runs up to it and hacks at it about three times before I get back up and start hacking on its back while Elena was hacking at its when I start thinking we actually are gonna win this a big blast of darknes comes out from big shadow and hits us I go flying back and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

When I came to I didn't recognize where I was, it looked like an alley. I look around and I don't see anything, I notice that the mysterious blade that I had used was gone.I look around and dont see Elena either I hope she's still at home.I stand up then I go exploring. I walk out of the alley and watch a street car ride past I get to the town's shopping area six shadows jump off the ground.

I feel the blade manifest In my hand and start fighting them.I cut three in half with one arc of my blade, it felt as if the blade is a part of me, I've never felt I cut those three in half I got hit in the back by one of the other ones,then I get hit a couple more times on my legs and back before I kill the other three."Well that was fun" I said to myself I hear clapping and turn around ready for a fight.

When I turned around I saw a tall man with shoulder length brown hair and a scar on his face with a rather large sword with that looked like it had a rvolver handle on it,the man looks at me and says "good job you need to be stronger though keybearer,by the way names Leon how about yours. " I reply by telling him my name then I ask him "What's a keybearer?" He replies "A wielder of the keyblade, that fancy thing you were swinging around,anyway you now hold the weight of the universe on your shoulders, welcome to the war."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you mean war?" I ask him "I mean those things you just killed are called heartless,and they are trying to destroy all the worlds, and you are the keybearer your weapon is the strongest thing against to use against a heartless it's your destiny to save the worlds." He replies I think about I really this strong warrior destined to save the a thought occurs to me and I tell Leon "A keybearer, im not the only one,my friend Elena a keyblade appeared in her hand to before I got knocked out." He replies "We heard that there was another chosen but we didn't think you knew, well now we know it's a her and we'll help you find her, but first lets go get some grubb, charge up, and introduce you to the crew." I reply "Okay."

When we get to Leons house he introduces me to his friends "This is Aerith" he points at pretty girl in pink with brown hair and blue eyes she says "Hello it's very nice to meet you." I reply "Its nice to meet you as well." Then he points at the man in red with black hair and red eyes "Thats Vincent." Vincent says "Hello." I reply "Hey you aren't very talkative are you." Leon replies "No he isn't, but when he talks you should listen, And this is Goofy, King Mickey sent him to find the keybearers, well we found one Goof." Goofy replies "Well garsh thats great, Yuffie left about two hours ago to look for you" Leon replies "She will probably be here any time now" Then the door opens and a girl with short black hair walks in and behind her Elena walks in.

I run up to Elena and grab her up in a big hug when I let her down I tell her " I was not sure if I would ever see you again" She replies "I know I felt the same way about you, how bout that keybearer thing." Then I reply "I know right, crazy, let me introduce you to Aerith,Vincent, and Leon,guys this is Elena." Vincent walks up to her and grabs her hand and kisses it then says "Hello, It's very nice to meet you Elena." Elena starts to blush and says " It's very nice to meet you also Vincent." I say "Hey get a room you two." Elena smacks me on the back of my head I say "What?" She replies "You know what." Then leon and the others start laughing.

While there laghing it feels like an the room starts to shake I yell "What the fuck is this!" Leon yells "we're under attack, you ready to fight?!" Elena and I both yell back "HELL YEAH!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After we get situated we run outside and see what looks like a giant purple suit of armor.I say "I'm assuming thats a heartless." Leon replies "I'm thinking yeah." Elena looks at me and asks "Are you ready." I reply "I was born ready." Then we hear screaming coming from the opposite directions "Their attacking people Vincent,Yuffie, and goofy you Three go and protect them." I run towards the people,then Elena,Leon, and I run towards the armor.

Elena and I summon our keyblades and Leon pulls out his Gunblade and we start to attack the we are battling the armor I feel like im starting to get better at fighting with the keyblade.I look at Elena and she seems to be getting better as well,fighting must come naturally to us wielders.I take a hard hit and go flying and hit the wall about twenty feet away and get up, im hurting but not nearly as much as I should have been,we must also have a stronger more resistant body's since we've become wielders.

I run back to join the fight about fifteen minutes of fighting I get knocked-back again but by the time I get up the armor has Elena and Leon gripped in his giant gauntlets.I yell "Let them go you son of a bitch!"Then I rush the armor and get knocked back by it's that I keep rushing him and getting knocked I get up again I look at Leon and Elena and see the pain on their faces.I say "I wont let you hurt them anymore" I feel enormous strength flood through my body and rush it again only this time I dodge its kicks and slice it in half right in the middle of its body.

Elena's P.O.V

Damn why cant I summon my keyblade this is very frustrating,I cant get out of this damn things grips me harder in its hand and I grimace in I hear Anthony say "I wont let you hurt them anymore."After that I look at him and am surprised at what I is covered with a black and purple aura,then he starts to rush the armor and goes so fast that all I can see is a black and purple blur,the blur dodges the armors kicks and then heads towards the torso of the thing I know is im falling and when I hit the ground I get up and look around the armors in pieces on the ground on fire thats black and purple and Anthony's passed out on the ground.I run to Anthony to make sure he is okay when I get to him he is comes up to me and says "lets get him back to the house" I reply "Okay but do you know whats wrong with that fire"he replies "It's darkness"


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

The armor has ahold of Elena and Leon, it was crushing them. I run at the armor and it kicks me back,I get up and run at it again it just kicks me back again.I keep trying but cant get any closer to the it crushes them."noooooooooo!"I wake up in a cold sweat "It was just a dream" Elena says from the corner I turn to her and say "Certainly didn't feel like a dream." then follow that up by asking "How did you get away from that armor?" she replies "you dont remeber?" I reply "No I dont remeber a damn thing after I saw the pain on your and Leon's faces." then I say "Except an imense rage,What the hell happend?" Just as I asked this leon walks into the room and says "Darkness is what happend,Darkness that came out of you Anthony."

Elena's pov

The look on Anthony's face was one of shock and says "What the fuck do you mean came out of me, I'm not evil" Leon says "darkness does not always equate to evil just as light does not always equate to good" Anthony replies "But there is still a chance i could become evil isn't there." Leon replies "The path of darkness is a slipperry one you must be careful where you tread" Then anthony gets out of the bed and says "Im going for a walk I need to clear my head and process all of this." I start to follow him but leon stops me and says "He needs to be alone right now."

Anthony's pov

As im walking alone when I reach the train station I look around, I feel like I m being followed I shout into the darkness "Whoevers following me come out and face me" Then I manifest my keyblade then a shorter man in a black robe walks out from behind a building and manifest a orange and blue keyblade thats about four feet long with strange markings on man rushes at me and swings his keyblade I block it with mine and ask him "Why are you attacking me we both are keybearers." he then replies "I'm not attacking just testing" I know that break apart and I say " Brandon how bout you take that robe off and lets settle this" he takes the robe off and has that shit eating grin of asks me " you ready?" I reply " always." then we rush at each other and swing as our keys collide a shower of sparks come off them and as we continually collide we banter back and forth I say "Your mother is a goat herder" he replies "It's an honorable profession" I say "Yeah for a goat" we continue this for what seems like hours until I finally see an opening and take it he falls down and i put my keyblade to his throat he holds up his hands in surrender.I help him up and he says "That was one hell of a fight" I reply "yeah it coulda gone either way" Then I ask him "What the hell are you doing here man" He replies "Same as you to fight the darkness." I say "You couldn't have come at a better time"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Brandon and I are on our way to Leon's and Brandon ask's "So how did you get your keyblade?" I reply "I was at work when the heartless attacked, they just swarmed Elena and me, we tried to fight them but nothing worked,nothing until this." I manifest my keyblade then I say "a fine weapon such as this deserves a name,I think i'll call it Chaotic Inferno" Brandon says "Fine name for a fine weapon, I think i'll call mine Fate's Tempest" I say "Nice." he replies "thanks." we keep walking then I look around and say "I think we're lost" He replies "Me to." then he says "Hey look at that,there a hole in the wall,lets go check it out" he heads over to the hole and I follow him I say "looks like we can fit through it,lets check it out looks like a forest,maybe weed isnt illegal and we'll find some growing out there." he replies "that would be sweet man"we go through the hole and look around I say "No weed that sucks,but check that mansion out up ahead,lets get a closer look"

As we get closer to the mansion I start feeling like we're being watched I say "I think we are being watched" he replies "Me to." We continue on until we reach the front gate of the mansion and we turn around and manifest are keyblades about 25 white things that appeared to be in a full body white leotard with really weird teeth and no eyes look at eachother and I say "what in the fuck are those things" brandon replies "Why are you fuckin asking me I have no clue" then they rush us and we kill two each with one quick slice then it gets alot harder they start dodging and dancing out of the way of our swings then they hit brandon up in the air and knock him head first into a tree.I run to check on him he is knocked out but alive I pick up his keyblade and turn to the white things and let out a warcry and rush them, both keyblades illuminated by an unearthly purple and black aura.I start to cut the creatures one by one until only ten remain they are circling me I slash both keyblades in a circle and then stab them into the ground and a giant flash of purple light flashes and all the white things disappeared.I pass out.

Brandon's pov

What the fuck was that purple light is all I can think as I get Anthony back to town that and how did he use my keyblade that shouldn't have been possible.I need to find someone to help me with Anthony.I start shouting "Can anyone tell me were there is a doctor my friends hurt!"Then I see Elena poke her head out of a houses door and yell "Elena its Anthony he wont wake up"She runs out and helps carry him into the house. After we get into the house and get Anthony into a bed she comes up and asks me "how did you know my name" I reply "we met once before" she says "yes I remeber you helped clean-up after that one football game right" I reply "yep' then ask her " is he going to be alright " she replies "yes he just needs some rest."


End file.
